Twinning Out
by Mickimomo
Summary: Mariko ends up in a twin trap, which results in her finding out some information that took a few minutes to get used to. Who ever knew Kaoru and Hikaru were so dark? I did. What about the other host club members? Hikaru x OC x Kaoru (No Lemon but heavy fluff)


_**Twinning Out**_

_The usual Disclaimer is set forth._

_I do own the plot of this story and Mariko aka Mari-chan aka Ma-chan :D_

"The Twins had separated when Kaoru found out that Hikaru was engaged to Haruhi. Everyone knew except him, which was unbelievably shocking since they were inseparable. The way they separated was quite heart shattering. But what brought them back together was UNEXPECTED!" Renge winked at the video camera.

_**WHAT WENT DOWN**_:

Renge boomed up on her raised little piece of ground, and started to announce stuff. Meanwhile the twins were glaring at each other, causing everyone else to be weary.

"Ah, you guys…" I sighed sitting in a chair in between them. They both looked up at me curiously. "This tension is making me nauseous. What's wrong with you two?"

"Well my doppelganger didn't tell me he was engaged to Haruhi-chan." Kaoru smirked darkly, causing me to fidget.

"Uh, well they've been engaged for a few months… right?" I commented while thinking, not noticing Hikaru-kun flailing his arms for me to stop talking.

"A FEW MONTHS!" Kaoru screeched. I paled and glanced at the glowering demon scribbling notes down in a chair, occasionally adjusting his glasses. Tamaki-senpai was in his corner sulking about me being acid to any wound.

"Ah… I'll go die in a corner now." I reddened and walked away. Honey-senpai pouted at my depressed form. "Ah Ma-chan come eat some cake!"

"I don't deserve any cake." I crumpled to the ground, making Mori-senpai smile at my self-punishment.

"BROTHER! Or should I even call you my brother?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE!" Kaoru threw a vase of water on Hikaru, enraged.

"I'm your brother Kaoru. Stop being so emotional." Hikaru snapped, throwing hot tea at his twin. Kaoru's screams were bloodcurdling, as the searing liquid made contact with him.

I was resisting the urge to bury myself. Kyouya pulled me up and carried me away from the wrestling twins, who were currently getting closer to my moping form. "If you lay there, they will crush you." He pointed out. "I mean your splurge of information should have been told by Hikaru, not you."

"Well I thought he knew! I mean Hikaru has been announcing it for a while now." I stated. Kyouya's eyes sparkled at me menacingly.

"Did you hear me?" he jeered. I nodded quickly. "Now I'm **not** telling _**YOU**_ to **fix** this, but this is _**YOUR**_ fault."

I glanced at the almost bloody twins, and exhaled. "Yes." My mood flipped from happy to ticked.

"YOU IDIOTS!" I snarled, catching everyone off guard. The twins stared at me with wide eyes. "YOU CAN'T JUST HIDE INFORMATION FROM EACH OTHER! YOU CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS EITHER! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! FIGHT TO THE DEATH?"

Haruhi smiled at me. "Hikaru come here." She said leering at the two twins on the floor. _It was effective. _My face turned into an innocent smile as she dragged her fiancé away to lecture him. I turned back to the stunned twin, staring at me. My face morphed into a terrifying expression, causing him to whimper.

"Ma-chan is using the scary face, right Takashi?" Honey giggled.

"Yes. It is more effective than Haruhi-chan's leer." He commented. Kaoru blinked tears at me.

"Oh, Mari-chan!" Tamaki sung happily. I spun around with the heart stopping expression, causing him to fly into his the corner and start growing mushrooms. I busted out laughing, and turned back to the twin staring at me wth a serious face.

"Now promise me, that you and Hikaru-kun will make up and be brothers. Yes, he was wrong for not telling you earlier, but you just have to go with the flow of things sometimes."

"I promise, Mari-chan." he cried.

"Good." I smiled. "Now you and Hikaru are going to pay for all of the damages, because Haruhi-chan definitely doesn't need to be in anymore debt, and _**I'm not **_paying for what you two destroyed. " I frowned looking around us. Two tables were shattered, and the floor was covered in tea, water, glass, and mushed food. "Oh and you two are cleaning as well." I added.

Kyouya stood up. "I think we should leave and let those two stay here and clean." Haruhi nodded and walked away from the sobbing Hikaru. The host club headed to the door, leaving the twins to do their duty. As my foot hit the floor outside of the room Kyouya knocked me back into the room.

"Wha?" I blinked.

"This is _**your fault**_. **You** supervise the twins." He glowered and slammed the door in my face, being sure to lock it.

Silence filled the room. I spun around and crumpled to the floor. "Next time I'll crawl in a corner and die before I talk to the twins." I groaned.

"H-hikaru, I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered.

"I'm sorry as well." Hikaru whimpered. I sat up and stared at the two cuddling twins in aggravation.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU TWO HAVE DONE THAT EARLIER!"

"We wouldn't have gotten what we wanted." Hikaru smirked caressing his younger brother.

"And what in the world could that possibly be?" I frowned.

The two of them stood up and towered over me with devious grins. "You, Mariko!" My mouth fell into a silent O.

"Aren't you engaged to-"

"Well, we paid Haruhi to act for me, Kyouya volunteered to play along, and the others are oblivious to what's happening right now." Kaoru sighed answering for his brother.

"Isn't that just a lot of work though? I mean you've been acting for a few months now… like three?" I sweat dropped as they revealed their deceitful plan. "All of this to prove what?"

"Nothing really. We were bored and decided we wanted you on a random sunny day." Hikaru explained. My lungs were burning, my eyes were burning, my heart was screaming, my body was aching, and the drool in my mouth was about to become Mymoutha Waterfall. "Mariko?" I gasped and closed my eyes, after blinking a few times.

"Mariko are you okay?" the twins stared at me curiously.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot how to function." I mused. "What do you mean 'ON A _**RANDOM**_ SUNNY DAY'! I'm a HUMAN not a TOY! You don't just go around saying stuff so nonchalant." I pouted after shouting at them. They stared at me through sad eyes and curled up around me.

Roses started floating around us, occasionally glittering giving off a dreamy feeling. "Oh brother, I think we made Mariko mad!" Kaoru whined stroking my cheek. "What should we do?"

Hikaru placed a kiss on my cheek causing me to hiss at him. Kaoru kissed my other cheek causing me to frown. _My mood will not lighten up._ I thought as they stared at me desperately for a reaction.

"Well Kaoru it's all our fault that Mari-chan has to supervise us." Hikaru purred while nipping and sucking on my earlobe. "She's so mad that she won't even make a sound. I mean look at how unhappy she is."  
"Yes Hikaru... she is upset. Won't you smile for us princess?" Kaoru pouted with teary eyes.

The two twins sighed in frustration when they saw my scorching glare.

"Mariko, come on! Give us something to work with." Kaoru groaned.

"You guys obviously don't understand why I'm mad."

The twins looked at me intrigued to know what was wrong with me.

"I have a boyfriend!" I snapped, killing the mood completely. "I'm not acting romantic when you two think I'm a toy!" I stood up towering over them, while irritation swarmed around me. "AND THIS PLACE IS STILL MESSY!"

_**5 minutes later.**_

The twins were crying and cleaning the room, while I stood over them glowering. "She should have taken that information lighter." Hikaru sobbed.

"How could you make my boyfriend break up with me, without me knowing? Who said I wanted to be with you two idiots!" I ranted, swaying a finger around.

"_Easy_. We asked him a few questions. He **dumped** you. Your parents said we could **have** you." Kaoru answered. Angrily I kicked an apple at them, hitting Hikaru on the head.

I dropped to my knees and started to cry. "I hate you guys." I frowned. Footsteps approached me, causing me to look up.

"We want your love, not hate." Hikaru pouted. "And you owe me _big_ time for causing this bruise." he sighed pointing at his forehead.

"Never."

"Well never ends today, sweetheart." Kaoru winked. "You see we were originally going to be your prince charmings... but now we'll do as we wish." he smirked darkly, being sure to show sharp teeth. I blushed as they crawled towards me.

"Your **ex** told us to tell you-" Hikaru started.  
"-He _hates_ how your hair curls when it gets wet." Kaoru finished.  
"He also _hates_ your laugh." Hikaru added.  
"He _hates_ that you have a small butt and a small **chest**." Kaoru stated.  
"He _hates_ how you look in a **dress**." Hikaru grinned yanking at my yellow uniform.  
"He _hates_ how you are **smart**."  
"He _hates_ you with his entire **heart**."

They went on listing things, and tears started to burn my eyes at the hatred behind each statement.  
"He _hates_ your smiles and wished he could kill you with a **dart**." Kaoru smiled.  
"Because he _knows_ we have your **heart**." Hikaru giggled and licked away each falling tear. I reddened at the weird display of affection.  
"And if any boy gets near our **heart**, we'll surely rip their behinds **apart**." they smiled pulling me into a hug.

"You dorks rhymed out that bullcrap." I laughed trying to hold back my tears. "Ohhh I still hate you." I squealed as Kaoru trailed kisses down my neck.

"Well you'll be madly in love with us by the time were done here." Hikaru winked as he placed wet kisses all over my face.

"Ewww. No. I don't do PDA (_Public Display of Affection_)." I squirmed. "And you'll have to marry me first before you get some of this."

"Awww. She's a _'purie'_ Kaoru." Hikaru whined at my defiance. Kaoru smiled down at me.

"Well she's our fiancé so I'm sure we can wait until after the wedding."

"But that's 4-5 years from now!" Hikaru whined again. "Mariko is soooo mean!"

"Uh-huh. I know." I yawned and sat up. "I can't just give myself away so freely."

"Hmmm." Hikaru grunted and moved away.

"Anyways. You guys need to clean up this place before they come back."

"Well they're expecting a sex scene... so-" Kaoru started, only to get cut off by a sloppy kiss. _His eyes were so beautiful like melting caramel and cinnamon…__**so**_ **stupid**. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled away. "..."

"Hey I want a kiss too!" Hikaru whined for the _**gadilionth**_ time today. I grabbed him close and kissed him as well.

"I swear if you whine one more time Hikaru-" I gasped pulling away. My eyes fluttered open to meet to flustered twins smirking deviously down at me. "**CLEAN**." I commanded, instantly killing the mood again.

_**2 minutes later.**_

They were once again cleaning and complaining again. I was sitting in a chair napping, ignoring them completely.

"Well brother I don't know how long I can be patient... but I'll try." Hikaru muttered.

"Same here. We have to share her... I call dibs on the front when the day comes." Kaoru chuckled.

"I call dibs on her mouth and butt then." Hikaru smirked. Kaoru frowned at his brother.

"No we share her mouth, and we will alternate holes."

"Deal. But I think I'll have to practice on you brother... you know... so I can work on my endurance." Hikaru whispered, licking his doppelganger's lips.

"Ahem." I choked staring at the scene unfolding before me. The two boys looked at me playfully.

"Come join the fun." Kaoru giggled unbuttoning Hikaru's shirt.

"Get your asses up and clean." I snapped, making them get back to work again. The two were sobbing this time.

_**60 minutes later.**_

"DONE!"

My eyes fluttered open to see two sweaty shirtless twins standing in a sparkling room.

**Inside Mariko's body:**

**BOOOOOM!**  
_Hormone to brain, Hormone to brain._  
_**Yes.**_  
_What happened?_  
_**The ovary has exploded from excitement... I don't know how long the repairs to the body thermostat will take to cool down the leaking engine...but-**_  
_I will reload the systems._  
_**Okay brain.**_

"Uhhhh. Mari-chan!" Hikaru screamed waving his hand in my face. I blinked.

"Where are your shirts?" I sweat dropped.

"We put them on you because you were shivering." Kaoru answered, unconsciously flexing his shiny muscles and abs in my face.

"Oh. Well here put them on before someone thinks-"

The doors flew open. "YOU GAVE **IT** AWAY TO _THOSE_ IDIOTS MARI-CHAN!" Tamaki-senpai screeched. My face went as white as the shirts on me.

"Gave what?" Hikaru blinked nervously.

"Her virginity~" Tamaki glowered staring at their sagging pants and shirtless frames.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I whacked him with a piece of newspaper and stormed towards the twins.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked as I hid behind them nervously. Hikaru watched me and whispered something to Kaoru.

"Why would we corrupt our little angel?" Hikaru whispered as roses swarmed around us. _Oh lord this mood.  
_"It would be devastating if we weren't gentle or innocent around her." Kaoru beamed lifting my chin with two fingers. _I hide from the limelight and yet the limelight finds me._  
The two twins cuddled into me and twirled to look at the other host club members (who were shocked) and now arriving guest (who were squealing). I blushed and blinked nervously.

"AHHH MARI-CHAN!" the girls gushed. "Kawaiiiiiiiiiiii."

Honey giggled and yanked me away from the rosy twins.

"You'll eat cake with me now... right Ma-chan?"

"Okay." I blushed as he dragged me away from my fuming fiancées.

**Two episodes previously:**

"USA-CHAN! WE MUST FIND A PRINCESS WHO LOVES CAKE!" Honey snapped munching on some mini cakes. The bunny stuffy tilted a little due to gravity.  
"Ah... She would be a perfect candidate." Honey squeaked, opening his closet door.

Inside the closet were millions of pictures of Ma-chan. "Mariko... eat the cake." He kissed a picture and stuck it to the wall. "My Cake Princess!"

*evil laughter*

_**Yeah I know that was creepy... But Honey is creepy when it comes to cake... and I love that~**_

**Honey**: Oh goodie Tiramisu cupcakes!

**Me**: Yeah buddy... What does the cake monster say!?

**Honey**: Review... Comment... Follow...


End file.
